Coform nonwoven webs, which are composites of a matrix of meltblown fibers and an absorbent material (e.g., pulp fibers), have been used as an absorbent layer in a wide variety of applications, including absorbent articles, absorbent dry wipes, wet wipes, and mops. Coform nonwoven webs may have a textured surface formed by contacting the meltblown fibers with a foraminous surface having three-dimensional surface contours. Softness and flexibility are important characteristics of coform webs for which improvements are continuously sought.
As such, a need currently exists for a coform nonwoven web having improved softness and flexibility characteristics for use in a variety of applications.